


The Girl in the Graveyard

by QueerGirlTakeover



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Buffy the Vampire Slayer AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerGirlTakeover/pseuds/QueerGirlTakeover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla/Buffy the Vampire Slayer AU</p><p>Laura never wanted to be the Slayer. Then she meets a girl, and her whole world is turned upside down. In a the-world-is-going-to-end type of way.</p><p>I don't have a whole lot of time, but I will continue it if people are interested, so let me know if you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl in the Graveyard

Laura never wanted to be the Slayer. She never wanted this, never wanted the strength or the fighting skills or the responsibility, never wanted the fate of the world to rest on her shoulders. But it does and it is not in her nature to back off from responsibilities. So every night, Laura puts on her coat and boots and goes on patrol, stake in hand. It's become commonplace, to kill vampires, fight demons, close portals to the underworld, but it never gets easier. She never stops wishing she could go back to a normal life, that this had never happened to her.

The graveyard is silent, but she stays alert. Too many times has she been caught off guard and slammed around a little bit more than she'd prefer. In fact, she's so focussed on staying alert that she walks right past the girl sitting atop the tombstone without even noticing she's there.

“Nice night for a walk.”

Laura whirls around, bringing her fists up. She stops cold when she sees the girl. Dark hair, dark eyes, and wearing the tightest black leather pants Laura has ever seen.

“Well aren't we jumpy?” the girl raises an eyebrow, and Laura lowers her fists again.

“Sorry, I wasn't expecting to see anyone here.” Not entirely true, but it's the best Laura could come up with.

“What's a little slice like you doing out here, all alone, at night?”

“I'm, um,” Laura flounders for a second, still trying to regain her composure. “On a walk. I couldn't sleep.”

“Looking at the stars?” the girl asks, swinging her legs.

“Something like that,” Laura replies.

The girl hops off the gravestone and crosses the grass towards Laura, who puts her hands in her pocket, wrapping fingers around her stake. She can't tell if the girl's a vampire or not, though she can't imagine who else would be out at this time of night. A year of lessons learned the hard way has taught her to be wary.

“So you decided to take a walk through the graveyard to look at the stars? At almost midnight? Seems an odd choice.” The girl's motions are catlike, almost hypnotizing.

“You're out here too,” Laura says.

“Sharp one, aren't you?” Her eyes roam lazily over Laura's body and then back up to her face.

Laura fingers the point of her stake. Usually vampires recognize and attack her but this girl has done the opposite. Laura wouldn't even have seen her if she hadn't spoken, and so far she's given Laura no real reason to attack first, even if Laura's sure she's a vampire. Which she's not. “I try.”

The girl smirks at her. “Better be careful. There are plenty of dark things in the shadows that would eat a cupcake like you alive.” She covers the few feet between them and stands so close that Laura can feel her body heat. She smells like chocolate and... something else. There's something entrancing in the way she moves; Laura can't quite put a finger on it. She doesn't feel aggressive, just captivating, like a painting she can't tear her eyes off. “Though perhaps you've already met some of them,” the girl says more softly, her breath brushing over Laura's ear.

Laura looks at her and for a second their noses are barely an inch apart. The girl's eyes are captivating, confident – Laura feels like she could drown in them and she can't find anything to say.

“I guess I'll see you around, cupcake.” The girl moves away and Laura remains frozen, rooted to the spot, trying to figure out what the hell has just happened.

By the time Laura gets herself together enough to turn, there's no evidence that the girl had ever been there.

 

\--

 

“Morning,” Laura says, dropping her schoolbag to the floor and sliding into her chair. Lafontaine looks up from their biology notes.

“Hey,” they say, smiling. “How was patrol last night?”

“Nothing really special,” she says, a little unconvincingly. Lafontaine raises an eyebrow. For a moment Laura debates whether or not to tell them about the girl, but Lafontaine can smell secrets from a mile away.

“Out with it. Something happened.”

“It was nothing, really.”

“Uh huh,” Lafontaine says skeptically. “Like I'm gonna believe that.”

“It wasn't really anything. I was out in the cemetery and I....” she searches for the proper phrasing. “I met someone.”

“Like a _someone_ someone or just someone?” Lafontaine asks, leaning closer.

“God, Laf, who meets that type of someone at midnight in a graveyard? Can you say creepy?”

“Just asking,” Lafontaine says with a grin. “But don't think you're getting out of telling me about this someone.”

Laura takes her textbook out of her backpack and shrugs with more carelessness than she feels. “Just this girl. We talked a little. Well. Didn't really do a whole lot of talking. She vanished pretty fast.” Laura pauses, thinking. “There was something about her though, she felt magnetic. Like I didn't want to look away.”

“Sounds like vampire stuff to me,” Lafontaine says.

Laura shakes her head. “She didn't feel hostile or threatening.”

“Just made you wanna look at her forever,” Lafontaine says as their teacher walks in and the late bell rings. “Not aggressive doesn't mean not a vampire,” they say, before turning back to their own desk and Laura flips her textbook open, determined to push the girl out of her mind and _this_ time pay attention all the way through class.

 

\---

 

The door to the library has barely swung open when Danny materializes in front of Laura and Lafontaine, saying, “Thank God you're here. We have a situation.”

“It's barely noon,” Lafontaine says, crossing the room to one of the tables and putting their bag down. “It's too early to have a situation.”

“You've been in class for hours,” Laura says, following them. The table is cluttered with open books and pieces of paper with scribbled notes.

“The amount of time I've been awake is irrelevant. Too early is a quality the time possesses, not one I've assigned it.”

Laura rolls her eyes and opens her mouth to respond but before she can even begin, Danny cuts her off.

“Guys, I'm serious.”

“What is it this time?” Lafontaine asks. “A couple of kids summoned another musical demon? Someone's turning college students into neanderthals again? I'm probably going to fail my lit class? There are more possessed hyenas at the zoo?”

Laura laughs, but Danny doesn't even crack a smile. “This is more of the human-sacrifice-to-a-being-older-than-time-that-might-destroy-the-world type variety. And lit is not that hard if you do the reading.”

“Who has time for that?” Lafontaine says. “Not me, if I've got a world to save. Or rather if Laura has a world to save. I'm gonna watch. And maybe do research-y stuff.”

“Gee thanks,” Laura says.

“Guys!” Danny cuts in again. “Can we please focus?”

“Right,” Laura says. “Tell me about this older-than-time-might-destroy-the-world evil I've got to face.”

“Well,” Danny says, “we don't know a whole lot about it.”

“Why does that not surprise me.”

Danny shoots Lafontaine a glare before continuing. “But we _do_ know how to tell when it's coming. Well, some of the signs at least. There aren't many.”

“What are they?” Laura asks.

Danny crosses the room and puts her finger on the page of a book, open on the table. “It usually happens every twenty to thirty years.”

“At least it's predictable.”

“And there's.... a gathering,” Danny says, ignoring them.

“A gathering of what?” Laura asks, looking at the book. She can't read the language, but she runs her finger down the page anyway. It's old, worn, the pages thick and yellowing, the script faded but still visible.

“That's a little less clear,” Danny says.

“Oooh helpful.”

Danny ignores Lafontaine again, which, as she has learned, is not a deterrent. “I think it's a gathering of.... minions? Servants? Something. Whoever wrote this book wasn't very precise.”

“Question, if that book is so old, how do we know it's happening again? And here?” Lafontaine asks.

This time Danny does acknowledge them. “It's referenced other places as well, here, and here,” she says, pointing to some of the other books. “And in this one I found a couple of pictures.”

“Pictures?” Laura looks at her, brow furrowed.

“Drawings, really.” Danny picks up a big book, papers fluttering off it to land among their fellows, and flips it open, shuffling through the pages. “Some of the key players, I guess. Nobody really seems to know what goes on in this sacrifice but there are some faces that have been showing up for a couple hundred years at least. Some are a lot older than that.” Danny puts the book on the table in front of her and Laura looks at the drawing, a young man standing on top of a pile of bodies. “Have you seen anything strange? Anything last night?” Danny asks.

Laura shakes her head. “I don't think so.” She ignores the pointed stares from Lafontaine. She doesn't want to tell Danny about the girl in the graveyard yet, though she doesn't know why.

“There's a prophecy I found in um,” Danny rifles through the papers again and comes up with a book about the size of her palm, “this book, that references this and the end of days together, like one's going to cause the other, or maybe they're the same thing. It's not that clear and I haven't finished translating it yet but what I do have definitely points to around this time. And the Society told me that some of those people, the ones pictured, have been spotted. They're just rumors right now but we need to check it out anyway.”

“How do you know so many languages?” Lafontaine asks.

“It's a Summer Society thing,” Danny says, and at that point Laura looses track of the conversation. She's turned the page of the book and staring up at her, dark eyes and everything, is the girl from the graveyard. She's wearing a long dress, and one hand is curling around a cross, while the other reaches for a young woman in front of a window.

“Who's this?” she asks, interrupting their conversation.

“Who's what?” Danny asks, turning back to her. She looks at the picture, then at the text beneath it. She reads it slowly, translating as she goes. “It says she's named Mircalla, first appeared around the early 1700s, comes from Austria.... um, there's not really a whole lot more about her. She's only really seen whenever the sacrifice is about to occur and it lists some pseudonyms. Arcillma, Millarca, Carmilla. She's especially known for- oh this is interesting. It's said that she can touch crosses and that holy water doesn't burn her. There are even legends about her walking in the sun.”

“So she's pretty much a super vampire,” Lafontaine says. They're still giving Laura significant looks and Laura shakes her head a little, trying not to let Danny notice while simultaneously discouragin Lafontaine from continuing their stares.

“Why her specifically? Have you seen her?” Danny asks, looking at Laura.

“No,” Laura says. “I just thought the picture was interesting is all.”

Danny nods, not entirely satisfied, but she drops the subject. Lafontaine, after a couple more seconds of boring holes in Laura with their eyes, returns to perusing the notes Danny's left on the table.

Laura runs her fingers over the drawing of the girl. “Carmilla,” she whispers to herself.


End file.
